


Teases (Tony & McGee, NCIS)

by Regalredstar



Series: My Big Brother... [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Big Brothers, Bromance, Brotherhood, Brothers, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalredstar/pseuds/Regalredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee's thoughts on Tony, superglue, and Phil McCadden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teases (Tony & McGee, NCIS)

There's superglue on my keyboard again this morning. I should have realized there was the second I came into work and saw Tony trying unsuccessfully to hide a grin that would rival the Cheshire Cat's. (For all his skill as an undercover agent, Tony really has a horrible poker face when it comes to pranks.) But, silly me, I bought his ridiculous story about having a good morning. (Stupid really, when does Tony ever have a good morning? Tony hates mornings!) So now I'm here with my fingers stuck to the keys, and Gibbs sighing and tossing me a jar of solvent, which I try to catch with my elbows, since my hands are still stuck to the keyboard. (Over the years I've become surprisingly adept at opening the jar with my mouth, though it still would be nice if someone lent me a hand once in a while.)

At last I get the jar open and the glue dissolved, then we're off on another case. While we're at the crime scene Tony makes two jokes about my technology, four about my hobbies, five about my overall geekiness, and comes up with seven new nicknames.

The day continues in the same manner, until the case takes a sharp left, and we gain another body, this one in Norfolk. Unfortunately along with a body in Norfolk comes a visit from everyone's favorite Norfolk Homicide detective Phil McCadden.

Now let me say right up front that I despise McCadden. I hate his smarmy smile and attitude. Hate his stupid movie references that make Tony smile so much. I hate the fact that when he's around Tony gets so excited, because he finally has someone who gets it. Mostly I hate the fact that when Phil McCadden is around, Tony spends all his time with him and their stupid "manmance", as Ziva calls it.

Today however there is something distinctly chilly about the way Tony greets McCadden. In fact if I didn't know better, I'd say that Tony is downright hostile. I discover why when a few minutes later I hear McCadden say, "Hey DiNozzo, McGee's looking a little weak there. You sure you don't want to trade for something better?"

A smile creeps over my face as I hear Tony's response, "I told you last time McCadden. There is no better."

See that's the way Tony is. As far as he's concerned I'm fair game for teasing from him (and Ziva) and only him (and Ziva). If anyone else tries you can bet that Tony's wrath is going to come down on them. And hard. Because in the end, Tony is my big brother, and that's what big brothers do. They tease plenty, but they also protect if anyone else even thinks of trying.

**Author's Note:**

> Two left! Just Sanctuary & White Collar, then I'm out of finished ones... Which means all of you will have to suggest new pairings in the comments. ;)  
> Til Next Time,  
> Regal  
> Up Next: Hides (Tesla & Druitt, Sanctuary)


End file.
